Han Solo VS Star-Lord (DB)
Han Solo VS Star-Lord is the 41st Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring Han Solo from Star Wars and Star-Lord from Marvel Comics. Description Star Wars VS Marvel Comics - These two Space Captains thought bounty hunting would be a end of it. Which Space Captain will prevail? Interlude Wiz: We've had multiple space heroes out there, but these two are one of the most notable space pilots of all fiction. Boomstick: And these two have the skills of piloting and using very good weaponery! Wiz: Han Solo, the Loud mouthed Captain of the Millenium Falcon from Star Wars Boomstick: And Star-Lord, the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy from Marvel. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Han Solo Wiz: As a young kid, there were rumors that Han Solo was the subject of several holofilms, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. Boomstick: But one contested account said that Solo was raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve after his parents left him. Wiz: But in reality, he was actually an Orphan and his earliest memories were of being found in a Corellian spaceport by Garris Shrike with no clear memory of his life before this. Shrike took Solo in as a member of his band of vagabonds, training and using him in his underhanded enterprises. First, Han was sent out as a beggar, using his young appearance to get handouts. Boomstick: So he was wanting money as a kid? damn i wonder what happened when he got older. Wiz: Well Boomstick, Solo had a good well known relationship towards Shrike until something bad happened as later on into the Star Wars lore, Shrike was killed by a Bounty Hunter and no it isn't Boba Fett or Jango Fett...we never know. Boomstick: Then a few years later, Han Solo got a job as a Smuggler, a Smuggler is what selling drugs is kids. Then he was trained to actually pilot and damn was he so damn good at it. Wiz: Then afterwards, encountered a wookie named Chewbacca who became his personal partner and then he customade his own ship called the Millennium Falcon. Boomstick: The Millennium Falcon was a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter most famously used by the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca during the Galactic Civil War. In the time following the Battle of Endor, Imperial turncoat Ralsius Paldora noted that every 2.2 out of 300 stormtroopers were aware of the Falcon's existence Wiz: It has a length of 34.52 to 34.75 meters, the height of 7.8 meters, 75 Megalight per hour, it's top speed is 1,200 kilometer per hour being faster than light as it's the fastest ship in Star Wars lore. Boomstick: Oh my god, and nothing tells me that a space ship like that could win any race from that. Wiz: The Millennium Falcon can shoot with its weapons and even create a shield around itself and Han Solo pilots it, but when not in use, Han Solo is a great fighter, and is favorite weapon that he carries around is his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Boomstick: The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol was considered one of the most powerful guns in Star Wars history delivering massive damage at close range, but the downside is it can overheat and needs a long cooldown up till, it doesn't deal much damage from a far distance either. Wiz: Han Solo has gone to many planets and adventures with the likes of Luke, Rey and even his partner Chewbacca and has defeated several foes including Boba Fett, once lifted up a man with just one arm, Landed his ship while traveling at light speed, and even often times fires before his opponents have time to grab there weapons, even on experienced Bounty Hunters. Boomstick: He's even survived a blow from another Wookie and withstood getting tackled through a metal pole by Chewbacca. Han Solo is one cocky, tough bastard, he's even used heavier weapons and even made explosions before. He should not be much weaker than most unenhanced Jedi as he's capable of defeating stormtroopers with their armor equipped. Wiz: But Han isn't all strong, he can underestimate other Force users which leads him to his weakness, which got him killed by Kylo Ren in the Force Awakens. Boomstick: But Han Solo will prove that no one can underestimate his awesome piloting and shooting skills. This guy is Star Wars's greatest marksman and space gunslinger. Star-Lord Wiz: At a very young age, young Peter Quill witnessed his dying mother from cancer as she passed on, he ran away from a tragic death. Boomstick: Then afterwards he was suddenly abducted by aliens known as the Ravagers! Wiz: Peter would then be taken care of the space traveler Yondu throughout his childhood who mostly wanted credits to himself. Boomstick: When Peter grew up, he stole a cube that contained a hidden power, but on that day, Gamora, daughter of Thanos came in and eh, things went different between the both of them. Hell in the future, spoilers in future marvel movies, he loved her. But in that attempt, she also stumbled across a talking Raccoon and ...is that Vin Diesel?, who wanted Star-Lord for credits, cause why not. Wiz: And the four of them were arrested by the Nova Corp, once all four of them escaped, they met up with the final member as of from the first movie, Drax the Destroyer as they had something to deal with, their first villain Ronan Boomstick: And what was in that cube? it contained an Infinity Stone ofcourse! Wiz: The Infinity Stone that Peter had stole was the Power Stone, the Power Stone is a powerful weapon capable of granting a person great, cosmic power, but is highly likely to kill any organic beings that touch it. Boomstick: Well we even learned more about it as Ronan was out to get it for Thanos. Wiz: And Peter made a name for himself along with his team, they called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy and Peter announced his name...Star-Lord. Boomstick: Star-Lord is your average cocky bastard, piloting the Milano which travels at the speed of sound. Wiz: and when Star-Lord is in battle, he has many tools up his sleeves. His primary weapon is the Element Gun which is a weapon associated with the Spartox royal family, built from indestructible material from R'Ralmis. Thus only those of Jayson's line like Star-Lord can use it, though the gun's power output is dependent on the user's will which can fire up to four elements. Boomstick: The Quad Blasters can shoot either a near-fatal Lethal Shot, a shock-inducing Electric Shot, or combine the two for a Dual Shot. Wiz: And Energy Bolas can capture a targets legs by entangling them down. Gravity Mine could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Boomstick: Star-Lord even carries his Music Player and Walkman headset and listens to soundtrack he listened to before and he's so good at dancing he danced at a perfect opportunity to distract Ronan and defeat him in a Dance-Off. Wiz: Star-Lord even has Jetpack boots which allows him to hover over the air for air to air combat. He's able to flight at trans-light speeds, Melted through highly advanced Meylan Construct Robots with the Element Gun, Held-Off Thanos with Nova, and defeated Ego the Living Planet. Yes he destroyed a Planet which it was revealed that Ego was actually his father! Boomstick: Wait what!? You're saying this Planet named Ego was his daddy!? Wiz: And that's not all, Peter wasn't really fully human, he's part Celestial as well. Boomstick: What!? Star-Lord is crazy as shit! This pilot and leader is one crazy bastard, but even he isn't strong. Wiz: During His emotions tend to get the best of him, as he's prone to outburst of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one, and if Ego dies, his celestial half will be permantely lost and he wasn't smart enough to Spoilers, keep his cool with Thanos during Infinity War which he outbursted and caused Thanos to get all the Infinity Stones with him being one of the heroes to die through disintergration. Boomstick: But Star-Lord will always be the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, even if he gets laid sometime. Death Battle Taking place on an unnamed planet. At a large building, Han Solo is looking over at a wanted poster for Star-Lord. Star-Lord walks right past Solo, who then runs past him and stops him in his tracks and points his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. Han Solo: Hault right there, are you a wanted crinimal?? Star-Lord has his hands up stopping and looks around. Star-Lord: What are you talking about?? All i stole was some jewerly on the planet is all! Star-Lord takes out both his Element Guns and points them at Han Solo as the two engage. FIGHT! Han Solo and Star-Lord begin to shoot at each other as each time the shot from each of their blasters connect with each other while walking to each other as Star Lord makes the first strike, striking solo right on the side of his head as the two engage into a hand to hand combat, with Star-Lord getting the upperhand after the fight with a uppercut. Han Solo is knocked back and rushes at Star Lord leaping onto him putting him in a Choke-hold as Star Lord quickly throws Solo off him. Star-Lord attempts to get out his element gun again, but this time is shot by the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol from Han Solo stopping Star-Lord in his tracks. Han Solo slowly walks to Star-Lord. Han Solo: This Galaxy doesn't need you, and i am here to turn you in for what you've done Star-Lord quickly shoots Han Solo in the nuts with his Quad Blaster electrocuting him stunning Solo as Star-Lord gets back up. Star-Lord: Galaxy? Ha! Come on, you know i'm a captain of my own team, we save the galaxy! Han Solo gets back up after being on one knee. Han Solo: The whole galaxy?? Ha! I've seen worse Han Solo and Star-Lord get back by punching blow to blow on each other as each fist connects, Star-Lord kicks Han Solo away from him as Star-Lord activates his Jet Boots to fly upwards. Star-Lord: But can you do this while saving the galaxy? Han Solo is surprised but shrugs it off and begins shooting at Star-Lord as Peter continues to dodge the shots from Han Solo and shoots at him back as Han Solo does the same dodging from Star-Lord's element blasters. Han Solo gets the idea and shoots down a nearby building with explosions in it, to catch Star-Lord off guard as Star-Lord is blasted away from the explosion of the building knocking him down. Han Solo finally attempts to get his advantage on Star-Lord slowly grabbing him by the shirt. Han Solo: Like i said, i've seen many bounty hunters like you and they are all the same Star-Lord smirks taking his mask off. Star-Lord: And what makes you think i'm like Boba Fett? Star-Lord quickly shoots Han Solo on the leg with the Energy Bolas keeping Solo defensless making him fall over as Star-Lord takes out his Quad Blaster and shoots Solo in the head making it explode. Star-Lord quickly places his guns away and smirks. Star-Lord: I'm not even Boba Fett dumbass, i'm the captain of The Guardians of the Galaxy KO! Star-Lord walks away back to the Milano and gets in shooting the Millennium Falcon making it explode Results Boomstick: Wow! That was amazing! Wiz: This was a very close match-up, but Star-Lord has gone far enough to even fight against the likes of Ronan and Thanos. Han Solo was good, but he didn't have the means of killing Star-Lord in this match up. Boomstick: Star-Lord has taken the likes of Boba Fett and other Bounty Hunters, but Star-Lord was beyond from being one, he's the captain of The Guardians of the Galaxy and a goddamn Avenger. Wiz: Han Solo was smart at exploding a building on Star-Lord, but Star-Lord's arsenal had the advantage on Solo. Boomstick: They both are also canonically dead, but Star-Lord is coming back to Avengers 4, and Han Solo died from Kylo-Ren. Wiz: In the end, Peter Quill's arsenal, strategies and timing made him the victor. Boomstick: Looks like Star-Lord SOLO'd this fight easy! Wiz: The Winner is Star-Lord Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It's the fight between two grim-reaper type characters. Jack The Reaper VS Ainz Ooal Gown Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars VS Marvel Comics themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles